Let's Move to Twitter
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Trauma karena insiden di Facebook, kini Luffy merusuh di Twitter. Ingin lihat isi tweet Luffy seperti apa?/"Ciyuus Sanji ditungguin? Miapah?"/"Ini ciyuus loh! Miyabi yang sedang mandi"/"Sugoi, setelah meretweet tweet @sogeking, followerku langsung bertambah dengan drastis. Terima kasih klinik Tongseng"/ Sekuel dari 'It Starts From Facebook'. For Fanfiction Festival.


Let's Move to Twitter

Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Twitter © Jack Dorsey. This fic © Luna Dragneel.

Summary : Trauma karena insiden di Facebook, kini Luffy merusuh di Twitter. Ingin lihat isi tweet Luffy seperti apa? Sekuel dari 'It Starts From Facebook'.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typos, garing, etc.

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

"Huaaaa… aku kapok main Facebook," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik. Wajahnya yang bisa dibilang 'ganteng enggak, jelek juga enggak' ini babak belur seperti habis dikeroyok masa, pakaiannya berantakan, dompet beserta uang yang jumlahnya tidak sebera pun ludes. Habis disiksa, diperkosa, lalu dirampok? Yup, betul… Pemuda ini habis disiksa dan dirampok, tapi tidak diperkosa loh. Jadi, reader-sama sekalian jangan berpikiran _rate_ M dulu. Pria yang memiliki warna iris yang sama dengan warna rambutnya ini baru saja dipukuli serta dirampok oleh teman-teman baiknya. Setelah dipukuli, pemuda ini langsung pulang untuk mengadu kepada kakaknya.

"Tuh, kan… Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah main Facebook," ucap satu-satunya kakak lelaki kesayangan Luffy. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ace.

"Lagipula bersyukurlah kau cuma dipukuli. Untung saja kau tidak diculik oleh mereka karena main Facebook. Aku kan tidak rela mengeluarkan uang tebusan untukmu," lanjutnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya tercinta.

"Hueeee… lalu aku harus main apa?" ucap Luffy dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ingus yang naik-turun. Tidak tega melihat adiknya yang tersiksa, akhirnya Ace mengambil satu kesimpulan…

"Adikku yang gaptek… Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Mungkin kau memang tidak dikodratkan untuk berselancar ria di dunia maya. Terimalah kodratmu sebagai orang gaptek…" ucap Ace dengan penuh bijaksana, adik kesayangannya pun hanya bisa menerima nasib.

"Sudah dulu ajang konselingnya, sekarang aku mau pergi bantingin tulang dulu… Eh, banting tulang maksudnya," sedetik kemudian, Ace langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya dan meninggalkan Luffy sendirian di rumah.

_'Peep… peep…'_

Telepon genggam Luffy berbunyi pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan segera, Luffy langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Usopp._

_Luffy, kau dimana? Aku sedang menjaga warnet milik Franky. Ayo, cepat kita berinternet ria disini!_

Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya setelah membaca kata "berinternet ria disini" alias gratis, Luffy langsung membalas pesan tersebut dengan semangat. Ok, sepertinya dia melupakan sebuah fakta besar kalau dia sudah kapok bermain Facebook.

_To: Usopp._

_Aku sedang berada di rumah. Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera menyusul kesana shishishishi._

Demi berinternet gratis, Luffy rela menempuh jarak tiga kilometer dengan berjalan kaki. Satu amanat dari Luffy yang bisa dibilang agak atau mungkin sangat tidak tahu diri, "Jangan pernah sia-siakan sesuatu yang gratis."

* * *

Panas, lelah, haus, dan tak ketinggalan… lapar. Setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh, ia baru menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kapok bermain Facebook. Akhirnya, Luffy memutuskan untuk meninggalkan internet gratis dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan berat hati. Pintu warnet yang tadinya ia buka pun langsung ditutup kembali.

"Eh, Luffy. Kau mau kemana? Ayo, masuk!" ucap Usopp yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesaran sang operator warnet. Tanpa basa-basi, Luffy kembali membuka pintu warnet dan langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja operator warnet.

"Huaa... Aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah kapok bermain Facebook, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Ace juga sudah bilang kalau aku harus menerima kodratku sebagai orang yang gaptek. Kalaupun aku bisa berinternet gratis, aku harus membuka situs apa?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Usopp yang merasa iba langsung memegang pundak Luffy.

"Tenang… Sebagai teman, aku tahu kalau kau tidaklah gaptek. Kau hanya norak. Jadi, jangan percaya kata-kata kakakmu… Kau norak, Luffy, bukan gaptek!" entah Usopp bermaksud untuk menyemangati atau malah mengejek, tapi sepertinya norak dan gaptek itu beti alias beda tipis.

"_Hi_, semua. Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi jalanan macet," ucap Chooper yang baru saja masuk ke dalam warnet dengan tampang imut tak bersalah seperti biasa. Refleks, Usopp yang masih memegangi pundak Luffy langsung menengok ke arah Chooper.

"Hey, Chooper. Hari ini kita bisa bermain internet gratis loh. Ayo, cepat pilih komputernya!" ucap Usopp dengan semangat.

"Wah, gratis? Apa aku pengunjung yang ke seratus? Atau mungkin Franky sedang bagi-bagi hadiah karena baru saja memenangkan undian lotere? Lalu, Franky kemana?"

"Aku dipercayai untuk menjaga warnet ini karena Franky sedang pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luffy dan Chooper langsung memotong.

"Apa? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya?" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan tampang terkejut setengah hidup. "Hue… Franky, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" lanjut mereka sembari menangis.

"Bodoh! Maksudku Franky sedang pergi keluar kota yang entah dimana untuk membeli peralatan elektronik!" sewot Usopp. Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Luffy dan Chooper langsung bernapas dengan lega.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah mem-_follow-_mu tapi kenapa kau belum mem-_follow back-_ku?" tanya Chooper tiba-tiba pada Usopp.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku lupa. Makanya kau harus _mention_. Kau tahu kan' _follower_-ku itu ada seratus juta orang," ok, kalimat yang terakhir memang sangat diragukan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Luffy yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti istilah-istilah asing yang mereka ucapkan. Ya, kita anggap saja Luffy sedang _kepo_.

"_Twitter_. Memang kau tidak punya?" tanya Chooper.

"Tidak. Tapi, kemarin aku mencoba _Twitter_ milik Nami yang berwarna merah muda…" ucap Luffy.

"Hah? Jadi, kemarin kau membajak akun _Twitter_ Nami?"

"Bajak? Aku hanya mencoba memakainya dan kata Nami aku terlihat seperti banci saat mengenakan _Twitter_… Jadi, aku tidak mau memakainya lagi," suasana hening tiba-tiba menyergap.

'Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…'

"_Etto_~ mungkin maksudmu _sweater_…" Usopp pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ah, iya. _Sweater_ shishishishi…" setelah hampir satu abad, akhirnya Luffy baru ingat kalau yang kemarin ia pakai bernama sweater, bukan _Twitter_. Sementara itu, Chooper dan Usopp hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa selain norak, ternyata Luffy juga terkena sindrom pikun akut stadium empat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami membuatkanmu akun _Twitter_ dan mengajarimu cara bermainnya?" tanya Usopp sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Luffy langsung mengiyakan dengan semangat.

* * *

_Welcome to Twitter_. Akun telah selesai dibuat, Chooper juga telah mengajari cara menggunakannya, teman-teman yang dikenalnya juga sudah di-_follow_, kini Luffy bisa langsung berselancar ria dalam akun barunya. Ok, sebelumnya mari kita tengok Luffy yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di keyboard-nya. _Tweet_ pertama Luffy yang tentunya dibatasi sampai 140 karakter…

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Jadi, ini yang namanya _Twitter_? Shishishishi… Seru juga. ~(´▽`)~

_Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite-Delete_

Boa Hancock **ILOVELUFFY**

KYAAA~ LUFFY, _FOLBACK_ AKU RT RT RT **NextPirateKing** Jadi, ini yang namanya _Twitter_? Shishishishi… Seru juga. ~(´▽`)~

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Sudah kok. Tapi, kau siapa, ya? RT **ILOVELUFFY** KYAAA~ LUFFY, _FOLBACK_ AKU RT RT RT **NextPirateKing** Jadi, ini yang namanya _Twitter_? Shishishishi… Seru juga. ~(´▽`)~

Boa Hancock **ILOVELUFFY**

Apa kau lupa denganku? RT **NextPirateKing** Sudah kok. Tapi, kau siapa, ya? RT **ILOVELUFFY** KYAAA~ LUFFY, _FOLBACK_ AKU

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Kalau dilihat dari _ava_-mu, sepertinya kau anaconda RT **ILOVELUFFY** Apa kau lupa denganku? RT **NextPirateKing** Sudah kok. Tapi, kau siapa, ya?

Sementara itu di lain tempat, tepatnya di kediaman Boa Hancock.

"A-anaconda?" seketika Hancock _sweatdrop_ sekaligus _speechless_. Ok, lima detik kemudian akan muncul sebuah adegan yang sangat tidak diduga oleh kita.

'PRAK…'

"Apa aku sejelek itu sampai Luffy mengatakan kalau aku anaconda?" _smartphone_ mahal milik Hancock dihempaskannya begitu saja ke lantai. Sementara itu, sang empunya _smartphone_ malah pundung sepundung-pundungnya di pojokkan. Ok, karena sepertinya _smartphone_ itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi dalam skenario kita hari ini, silahkan bagi para pembaca untuk mengambilnya ke rumah Hancock. Gratis! Ingat kata Luffy, "Jangan pernah sia-siakan sesuatu yang gratis."

* * *

_Back to Twitter again_. Tak berapa lama muncul sebuah _tweet_ dari Usopp yang mengundang Luffy dan Chooper untuk me-_retweet_-nya.

Usopp **sogeking**

_GET MORE FOLLOWER MY BEST FRIEND BY RETWEET THIS TWEET! TEAM #AUTOFOLLOWBACK_

Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite

Tony Tony Chooper **candylover**

RT **sogeking** _GET MORE FOLLOWER MY BEST FRIEND BY RETWEET THIS TWEET! TEAM #AUTOFOLLOWBACK_

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Sugoi, setelah me-_retweet tweet_ **sogeking**, _follower_ku langsung bertambah dengan drastis. Terima kasih klinik Tongseng (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩ƪ)

* * *

Sanji **AkuEmangGanteng**

Hello, para _ladies_ yang dengan setia menungguku~ _I'm back from kitchen with love_ ❤

_Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite_

Roronoa Zoro **GreatestSwordsman**

Pengen banget ditungguin RT **AkuEmangGanteng** Hello, para _ladies_ yang dengan setia menungguku~ _I'm back from kitchen with love_ ❤

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Ciyuus Sanji ditungguin? Miapah? RT **GreatestSwordsman** Pengen banget ditungguin RT **AkuEmangGanteng** Hello, para _ladies_ yang dengan setia menungguku~

Sanji the gentleman **AkuEmangGanteng**

Apaan sih **GreatestSwordsman**? Pengen banget diajak! **NextPirateKing** Ini ciyuusan loh! Miyabi yang sedang mandi v(‾⌣‾)v

* * *

_Okama Community_ **OkamaNation**

_#PROMOTE_ Jangan lupa _follow_ **AkuEmangGanteng**. _He's the real OKAMA!_

Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite

**Roronoa Zoro**, **thiefcat**, _and 110 others retweet this tweet._

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji … Silahkan isi sendiri titik-titiknya RT **OkamaNation** _#PROMOTE_ Jangan lupa _follow_ **AkuEmangGanteng**. _He's the real OKAMA!_

Tony Tony Chooper **candylover**

Kelainan RT **NextPirateKing** Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji … Silahkan isi sendiri titik-titiknya RT **OkamaNation** _#PROMOTE_ Jangan lupa _follow_ **AkuEmangGanteng**. _He's the real OKAMA!_

Super Franky **SUPPAAA**

_SUPPAA_! RT **candylover** Kelainan RT **NextPirateKing** Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji … Silahkan isi sendiri titik-titiknya

Usopp **sogeking**

Cetar membahana RT **SUPPAAA** _SUPPAA_! RT **candylover** Kelainan RT **NextPirateKing** Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji …

Roronoa Zoro **GreatestSwordsman**

Maho RT **sogeking** Cetar membahana RT **SUPPAAA** _SUPPAA_! RT **candylover** Kelainan RT **NextPirateKing** Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji …

Sanji **AkuEmangGanteng**

_WHAT THE!? KUSO!_ RT **GreatestSwordsman Maho** RT **sogeking** Cetar membahana RT **SUPPAAA** _SUPPAA_! RT **candylover** Kelainan RT **NextPirateKing** Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sanji …

* * *

_Brook's Official Account_ **RealMusician**

Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan gempita konser bertajuk _BROOK-SAMA FOR ALL!_ Malam ini pukul 20.00 di lapangan bola terdekat!

_Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite_

Nico Robin **OharaGirl**

Semoga konsernya berlangsung dengan lancar(◕^^◕) RT **RealMusician** Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan gempita konser bertajuk _BROOK-SAMA FOR ALL!_

Nami **thiefcat**

Sukses, ya! ^◡^ RT **OharaGirl** Semoga konsernya berlangsung dengan lancar(◕^^◕) RT **RealMusician** Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan gempita konser bertajuk _BROOK-SAMA FOR ALL!_

_Brook's Official Account_ **RealMusician**

Terima kasih **OharaGirl** dan **thiefcat** atas dukungannya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam kalian? (y)

Nami **thiefcat**

DASAR MAHLUK NISTA! RT **RealMusician** Terima kasih **OharaGirl** dan **thiefcat** atas dukungannya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam kalian? (y)

Usopp **sogeking**

Nista aja apa nista banget? RT **thiefcat** DASAR MAHLUK NISTA! RT **RealMusician** Terima kasih **OharaGirl** dan **thiefcat** atas dukungannya.

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

Pengennya? RT **sogeking** Nista aja apa nista banget? RT **thiefcat** DASAR MAHLUK NISTA! RT **RealMusician** Terima kasih **OharaGirl** dan **thiefcat**

Tony Tony Chooper **candylover**

Cetar membahana! RT **NextPirateKing** Pengennya? RT **sogeking** Nista aja apa nista banget? RT **thiefcat** DASAR MAHLUK NISTA! RT **RealMusician** Terima kasih **OharaGirl** dan **thiefcat  
**

* * *

****

Nami **thiefcat**

_Alayers are everywhere_ (¯―¯٥)

_Expand-Reply-Retweet-Favorite_

Usopp **sogeking**

_Ouch_ RT **thiefcat** _Alayers are everywhere_ (¯―¯٥)

Sanji **AkuEmangGanteng**

Usopp _gaje_. Pengen dong di-_alay_-in sama Nami (y) RT **sogeking** _Ouch_ RT **thiefcat** _Alayers are everywhere_ (¯―¯٥)

Monkey D. Luffy **NextPirateKing**

**thiefcat** yang sabar, kakak! Sanji dan Usopp memang _alay_ shishishi RT **AkuEmangGanteng** Usopp _gaje_. Pengen dong di-_alay_-in sama Nami (y)

Nami **thiefcat**

Gak nyadar diri ckck RT **NextPirateKing** **thiefcat** yang sabar, kakak! Sanji dan Usopp memang _alay_ shishishi RT **AkuEmangGanteng** Usopp _gaje_. Pengen dong di-_alay_-in sama Nami (y)

* * *

Rentetan _tweet_ dari para _tweeps_, khususnya aktor utama kita, Luffy si perut karet masih berlanjut sampai dini hari. Baru sehari membuat akun, Luffy sudah menghasilkan kurang lebih dua ribu lima ratus _tweet_. Kok, bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Pertama karena faktor gratis. Ingat, jangan pernah sia-siakan gratis. Kedua, faktor 'narsis biar eksis'. Ketiga, karena Luffy tidak mempunyai kerjaan. Dan yang terakhir tapi paling mendasar, karena ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi.

Ini adalah hari kedua sejak peresmian penggunaan akun _Twitter_ Luffy. Luffy yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merusuh di _Twitter_ kini kembali _sign in_. Seusai _sign in, voila_. Muncullah sebuah _banner_…

_Your account NextPirateKing is currently suspended. For more information, please visit Suspended Information_

"Tidaaaaak! Akunkuuu~ Hue… Aceeee~" seperti yang telah kita duga, sang adik kembali mengadu kepada kakaknya tercinta.

~OWARI~

* * *

Author's note:

Hello² _minna-san_ ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ _I'm back_ (✿◠‿◠) Fic ini merupakan sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul _"It Starts From Facebook"_. Bagi yang belum baca fic itu atau yang berminat baca, silahkan dibaca #promo. Saya merasa nista karena membuat chara OP jadi _alay_, tapi aslinya saya tidak _alay_ loh' _reader-sama_ sekalian. Saya hanya _alay_ di saat tertentu saja (baca: saat ketemu anak PRESDELAS). Oh, yah, _big thanks_ buat anak PRESDELAS yang _alay_ badai but cetar membahana ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ (‾⌣‾)v Untuk _username_nya sengaja saya **_bold_** karena takut tanda '_**at**_'-nya tidak muncul dan _tweet_-nya sengaja saya perpendek karena menyesuaikan dengan batas karakter di _Twitter_. Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi _hontou ni gomenasai_ kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

P.S: Sekalian promote, follow me **lunakuchiki** (jangan lupa tambahin _at_) ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ. _Mention if you want me to follow you back_ (✿◠‿◠) Oh, yah. Bagi yang belum tahu apa itu _'user gets suspended'_, silahkan _search_ di mbah _Google_ atau langsung ke _Twitter Help Center | Twitter Rules_

_Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR_ m(_ _)m


End file.
